The present invention relates generally to storage and retaining devices for use in automotive vehicles and, in particular, to an apparatus for temporarily retaining a component within a vehicle passenger compartment.
Large components, such as vehicle spare tire and wheel assemblies, are typically carried outside the vehicle or in a location in the vehicle interior that maximizes interior storage space. Geometry constraints often make it difficult if not impossible to place a flat road wheel and tire outside the passenger space of the vehicle where the spare tire is normally carried. As a result, the flat tire and wheel is often stowed temporarily in the vehicle interior.
Any original vehicle equipment, such as the flat road wheel and tire, that is required to be stowed in the vehicle interior, even temporarily, must be provided with a retaining device. Various regulations require that the retaining device must be able to withstand the loads experienced in a 30 mph frontal barrier test without separating from the vehicle or from the stowed equipment. A typical prior art means for temporarily positioning and retaining a flat tire and wheel inside a vehicle is the use of a J-bolt, wing nut and D-ring retaining assembly to bolt the wheel to a mounting surface such as the vehicle floor, the side panel or the back of the rear seat. In addition to the bolt, nut, and ring retaining assembly, additional structures, such as heavy permanent brackets, are often required at the mounting surface to support the mass of the retaining device, tire and wheel. In some vehicles, a retaining assembly is occasionally required that will allow the flat wheel and tire assembly to be oriented vertically, which requires additional robust structures, which disadvantageously increase the weight of the vehicle.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a means for temporarily retaining a component, such as a flat road tire and wheel, safely within the passenger compartment that can utilize existing attachment points in the vehicle without the use of heavy, permanent brackets and that is economical, lightweight, and easy to use for the average consumer. It is also desirable to provide a means for temporarily retaining a component safely within the passenger compartment that is economical to produce and easy to use for the average consumer and that is aesthetically pleasing and easy to store when not in use. It is also desirable to provide an apparatus for temporarily retaining a component safely within the passenger compartment that allows the component to be oriented vertically within the passenger compartment.
The present invention concerns an apparatus for retaining a component within a vehicle passenger compartment. The present invention includes at least one cable having opposed ends. Each of the opposed ends of the cable includes a means for attaching mounted thereon. The cable is preferably constructed of rigid steel aircraft-type cable, or a cable of similar strength, quality, and flexibility. The means for attaching is preferably a hook, clip, or the like. The cable and means for attaching are preferably of sufficient strength to withstand the loads without separating from the vehicle or from the stowed component. The cable is preferably of a sufficient length to attach to at least two attachment points within the vehicle interior while still maintaining a tension on the component sufficient to retain the component from moving significantly during vehicle operation. Preferably, a portion of the cable is also adapted to conform to another attachment point, providing at least three attachment points to retain the component. The means for attaching is preferably adapted to attach to the component to which it is to be attached, such as by passing through an aperture in the component, and to the attachment points for the vehicle to which it is installed. Alternatively, the present invention includes a plurality of cables, each of the cables having a means for attaching on each opposed end of the cable.
In operation, the component is placed in the vehicle interior, the cable is attached to or passed through the component, and each of the opposed ends of the cable extended towards the attachment points. The attachment means and the portion of the cable that is adapted to conform to an attachment point are then attached to the attachment points, tensioning the cable and securing the component within the vehicle interior.
In a preferred embodiment, the component is a flat road wheel that is oriented vertically in the cargo area of the passenger compartment adjacent a lift gate. The cable passes through a door striker for the lift gate and the center of the wheel and the attachment means are hooks that attach to the two lift gate hinges.
The present invention advantageously supports and contains the flat road wheel inside the vehicle without adding any structure or support hardware. The present invention advantageously utilizes existing vehicle structures and hardware and does not require any change on the production parts on the vehicle or additional reinforcement to accommodate the road wheel stowage. The present invention is easy to use and advantageously works for all size wheels and with or without a tire on the wheel. The present invention provides a lighter weight and cheaper solution than other bracket-based systems, advantageously stows out of sight when not in use, and eliminates the need for permanent brackets or hardware. The present invention uses fewer parts and weighs significantly less than a comparable prior art bolt down retaining assembly.
The present invention advantageously provides a lightweight solution for stowing flat tire and wheel assemblies safely until the flat can be repaired.